Special Forces
by SilverSnowStarr
Summary: With a mysterious killer on the loose it seems as if it's too much for the BAU to handle. A variable is missing. What though? When the case seems to have taken a turn for the worse Special Forces are called in. The BAU doesn't know what to make of them. After all they are just a group of teenagers. Well teenagers with odd talents. And what happens when Reid falls for the head of SF
1. Chapter 1

Today was just another day as my team and I sat in our "conference" room. There were video games strewn around us, controllers thrown carelessly over the floor, TVs mounted on the wall. Five extremely high-tech laptops were placed neatly on the cleared table, possibly the only thing clean in this whole room.

"Hey!" I called to the boys who were wrestling one another. "Take it to the practice room!" With a controller in hand I chucked it at the boys, effectively breaking up their fight when they both reached up to catch it. It wasn't like I expected it to hit them anyways.

"If you would stop acting like children." A snotty voice huffed. "You have a case." The two boys who were wrestling, Parker and Ryan, finally fully untangled themselves and gathered around the table.

"Where's Josh and Damon?" I sighed, already dreading the answer. When those two were left alone there really was no telling what they would do.

"Can't even keep track of your own team? Figures when you put a child in charge." Here in the Special Forces unit of the FBI we were often looked down upon. After all, it was normal when the head of the SF was only sixteen and the others were eighteen. The adults who worked in the office area often condescended us, pushing crude remarks our way. It happened on a daily bases.

However, just because we were used to it doesn't mean that I was going to take it with a closed mouth. "Hey, Tiffany?" I questioned sweetly, cocking my head to the side with a close-eyed smile. "Shut up, won't you? After all, let's not forget who your _superiors_ are. It wouldn't be pleasant to start having to look for a new job soon now would it?" I heard the four boys, Damon and Josh having joined us, trying to hide their snickering.

"Of course not. If you'll excuse me." Tiffany stomped angrily down the hallway.

"Way to go Boss!" Ryan cheered, pumping his fist into the air. Damon was quick to jab him in the side.

"Just read the damned case report." Silence overcame the room for just a few moments.

"So," I closed my laptop, staring at my team, "looks like we've found our way to Quantico."

"Where the hell is that?" Josh questioned having not even looked at his laptop.

"Virginia, Josh, Virginia."

"What the hell is there to do in Virginia?"

"It's where the BAU is located, Josh." I rubbed my hand over my face. Josh sometimes acted like he wasn't the brightest of minds.

"Get with the program, idiot." Parker grunted, leaning back in his seat.

"You little prick!" Josh shouted, pouncing onto Parker so that they both flew off the chair.

Welcome to the Special Forces, everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do we have to take a jet?" Ryan groaned, beginning to bash his head against the wall of the plane. "It would be so much faster if you just let us-" I gave Ryan a sharp look, effectively cutting him off. We did have two human pilots around us after all.

"The BAU graciously offered us their jet to accommodate us. We will pick them up in Utah as they've just finished a case there. Now cram it shut, Rye." The three other boys laughed at Ryan's embarrassment while Ryan just huffed, slumping in his seat. I, however, went back to applying my black eyeliner. This flight had been scheduled entirely too early for me to get up early enough to put on my makeup. Oh, the pains of being a girl.

"Hey, what's this?" Parker questioned, picking up the case of foundation. It was fairly new, and I only ever used it for special occasions.

"Makeup, Parker." Damon laughed out, obviously thinking that he was the shit for making a smart ass comment. Josh simply rolled his eyes at the two.

Parker put the makeup away, turning to give Damon a playful punch on the shoulder. "You're _so _funny." Parker replied sarcastically, plopping himself down on the couch.

"Hey, Boss. Aren't you afraid that people will recognize you?" Josh piped up over the sound of Parker and Damon's play fighting.

"No." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Why would I?"

"Well, you have gotten a lot of publicity for being a genius."

"Let's not forget those swimsuit shoots." Ryan mocked.

"What about the lingerie? I thought those were the best." Damon insisted, pulling out his phone to look up something. "See? You can clearly see-"

"Damon!" I screeched, launching myself at the phone. "I thought we agreed never to bring that up again!" He held the phone out of my reach, laughing as he slipped it into his back pocket.

"Okay, okay! No more lingerie photos."

I sighed in relief. Although I had done those photo shoots on my own free will it was still embarrassing to have my own team looking at them. "To answer your question, Josh," I started, regaining my composure, "I wouldn't have come out as a top genius if I was worried about the publicity." My shoulders moved up and down in a shrugging motion. In all honesty, I couldn't care less that people knew I was a genius. I wouldn't have published all those books if I had.

Lying back, I closed my eyes, enjoying the flight. It had been a while since we had taken a jet to get anywhere. There wasn't really a need.

Sighing in content I allowed myself to doze off.

Next stop, Utah.


End file.
